Letters to my Lady of Merriment
Page 1 Guillaume :A messenger enters and hands the Lady Emily a note, before he bows and exits. The note is the most wonderfully hand writing she has ever seen :Guillaume wrote: :My Dearest Lady Emily :I am writing this letter to express to you my most sincere feelings of affection for you. Having only wanted to quench my thirst at Nigel’s Tavern, I found myself thirstier then before having spent part of my evening talking with you, I was mesmerized by your beauty the moment my eyes gazed upon you. :I now find myself in Preston missing your delightful company and sadden that I will be unable to attend the Winter Solstice as I would have so wanted to have had a dance with you. :I hope that you don’t find me too presumptuous in penning this letter to you for I could not help myself as I wanted you to know how you have cast a most wonderful spell upon me. As I continue my travels through England I will bring with me your laughter and sweet smile. :My business ventures will eventually take me back to my home in Clermont in the Duche du Bourbonnais-Auvergne in France after which I plan to return to Kendal in hopes that I will find you there waiting for me and that you feel the same way that I do. :I shall continue to write you with the most ardent hope that you will write me in return. I will be heading to Liverpool shortly and I hope to find your letter waiting for me. :Your impassioned admirer :Guillaume DeGarmeux scottytheone :AAAWWWWW GEE aint lov just grand! Veranie :I wonder what Teraptus would have to say about this... scottytheone :LOL :Emily MUST be hiding something? :Teraptus hot on her tail as well? LOL :Personaly i like to chase them privately, but to each his own/lol Sneff :Sneff scratches his chin. :"Guillaume ..." he ponders, "Don't remember nobody called "Guillaume" lurking around Kendal ... unless ..." :Sneff chuckles and shakes his head wisely ... although he has absolutely no idea what's happening ... Zericto :lol.. life is soo complicated :P Guillaume :A messenger enters and hands the Lady Emily a note, before he bows and exits. The note is in the same hand writing as before. :My Dearest Lady Emily, :I was excited to see so many letters waiting for me in Liverpool, but oh my disappointment to find that none of them were from you. Each day I checked and hoped that it was a letter from you that awaited me. But alas it was not to be. I have told myself that perhaps your letter has gotten lost and soon it will find its way to me. Please say it is so. :I have been spending my days fishing in solitude. My nights are spent at the tavern drinking alone or sitting along the shore watching the moon reflecting off the sea, thinking of you. :It saddens me to know that my business will take me further away from Kendal and the woman that has my heart. I have no choice in the matter and I will be heading to Chester next. I am waiting as long as I can before leaving in the hopes your letter finds me. If I had a choice I would never have left you or I would be on my way back to Kendal now. :I long to hear from you and dare I say that even a letter of rejection is better than no letter at all. It is my most sincere wish that you write to inform me of your thoughts and feelings. :Your impassioned admirer, :Guillaume DeGarmeux emily :Dear Guillaume, :I was stunned to receive your first letter. I remember our brief talk in Nigel's Tavern and I had no idea that I had such an impact on you that night. I am flattered you think of me in that way and if you had stayed in Kendal longer then we could have talked more. :I do not mean to upset you but I feel I should warn you that I have received the affection of a man from Kendal. I feel I should be forward and honest with you as I do not wish for you to make the long journey back to just be disappointed. :I wish you a safe trip and every luck in your business affairs. :Lady Emily Jacquesiv :I must say, I've been tracking this topic ever since it started. It makes my heart melt...and my eyes well up a tad... Dzomo :Agreed, my Condolences to the no doubt heartbroken Guillaume DeGarmeux Guillaume : A Letter form Chester :A messenger enters and hands the Lady Emily a note, before he bows and exits. The note is in the same hand writing as before. :My Dearest Emily, :I was ecstatic to receive your letter before my departure from Liverpool, but upon reading it I became sadden. I apologize for not replying sooner but I needed to work some things out. I am just setting off from Chester heading for Holywell and I will be back in Chester in about a weeks time. :I understand that there will be any number of people that would love to spend time with you and even though I can not be in Kendal for the festival, I would give anything to have just one dance with you, to hold you close, to just be near you. :I realize that you can not wait for me based on our short time together, however you made such a big impression on me that I have to see you again. I will return to Kendal as soon as I can and if I find that you have the affections of another man I will be happy just to speak to you and to see your smile. :Your impassioned admirer, :Guillaume DeGarmeux Pastorselah :Ah, young love warms the heart even of the aged. Guillaume : Letter from Holywell :A messenger enters and hands the Lady Emily a note, before he bows and exits. The note is in the same hand writing as before. :My Dearest Emily, :I hope that this letter finds you well and that you are enjoying the festivities there in Kendal. I would say that you are the life of the party. That there was an endless queue of admirers waiting to dance with you, to be that close and hold you tight, to gaze into the depth of your eyes and become lost there. No song could last long enough, no night would be long enough. :I am sorry that I must be here in Holywell and not there. But I think all the men are glad as I would have danced with you until the sun came up and my feet were sore, and yet it still would not be enough. :I am leaving Holywell today and I will be in Chester in time for the celebrations. I will think of you over the next few days sitting at home with your family; wishing I was with you and that I could meet them. I will spend my day in my room at the lodgings reading and thinking of you-- your smile, your eyes and the way you made me feel that night. :Your impassioned admirer, :Guillaume DeGarmeux emily :My Dear Guillaume, :I have just finished reading your most beautiful letter. I must admit that your words and the deep well of feelings they convey have left me enthralled. Your powerful emotions have left me all but speechless. They make me want to have you near so that I may get to know you better. :Thoughts of you have quietly been dancing through my mind of late and I’m not all together sure what to do with them. You have more than flattered me; I think you are finding a way into my heart. I can not help but remember your laugh. And even though it has been a while since I heard it, I was surprised at my remembering it on reading your last letter. :I will relax on the window seat by the fireplace on the night of the change of the year and look at the stars, just thinking of you out on the road. I will be looking forward to your next letter and you should know that I will think of you while I wait. I know that business takes you away from me and I hope that you will find a way to return to Kendal so that we may enjoy each others company again. :Please keep yourself well and travel safe. :With love, :Emily Guillaume :Letter from Beeston :A messenger enters and hands the Lady Emily a note, before he bows and exits. The note is in the same hand writing as before. :My Dearest Emily, :I hope that you have had a wonderful festive season and that you are well. I find myself thinking of you once more, you seem to have made a home for yourself in my mind as well as my heart. :I will be leaving Chester tonight. I do not think I could cope with a second holiday in that room alone. I hope that you will find the time to write to me again in the next few days. I will be in Beeston for a few weeks, but I will be spending the night of the new year on the road between Chester and Beeston. :I will sit and watch the sun set as I think of you, letting the night surround me as I wish your hair would every night. I would lie under the stars and wonder the meaning of the stars and the world that keeps me from you. :I will look forward to reaching Beeston and finding a second letter from you waiting for me. Your last letter filled my heart with joy, I can not put into words how I felt on reading it that first time and every time since. I will keep it on me always and I have already lost track on the number of times I have read it. :Your impassioned admirer, :Guillaume DeGarmeux Category:Histories